1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a wire arrangement structure for a slide-type electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. A slide-type portable electronic device has two housings, of which one slides relative to the other via a slide mechanism to open/close the portable electronic device.
The slide-type portable electronic devices typically need a wire to electronically connect the two housings in spite of the open process or the closed process slide relative to each other. However, the wire is suspended in the two housings and is easily twisted or knotted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.